


A Warning

by Awnyaa



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ShikaTema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awnyaa/pseuds/Awnyaa
Summary: Shikamaru has to tell his wife to be more careful during her battles. [ShikaTema]





	A Warning

Shikamaru groaned in annoyance, of all the matters he had to sort, this would be the worst one.

Opening to door to his home, he removed his shoes, walking into the kitchen to find his wife preparing their dinner.

“I’m home.” He announced, leaning on the doorframe.

“You’re back early, welcome home.” Temari said, turning to offer him a small smile. “Shikadai is in the dining area, playing some game if you want him.”

“Actually, I need to talk with you.”

Temari’s eyebrow rose and she lowered the stove ring, “What about?” she asked.

Shikamaru yawned, “Remember the attack last month? When you fought the rogue Kiri ninja?”

She nodded, moving to the small kitchen table and taking a seat, her husband moving to sit across from her.

“Well, we finally got through with the damage report and, eh, the councillors and village administrators have a message for you.”

“For me?”

Shikamaru sighed, “They would prefer you to use less, eh, destructive means when fighting, especially in such close proximity to the village.” He squirmed back a little, fearing the reaction his wife may have.

“Excuse me? Less _destructive_?”

“Your attacks almost wiped out twenty-five percent of the forest protecting the East side of the village.”

Temari laughed loudly, “I was protecting the entire village, so what if a few trees were cut down?”

He sighed again, looking towards his wife, “We’re the village hidden in the leaves, that title is no good if we have _no leaves._ ”

She sighed in response, she knew this would eventually become an issue.

In Suna, her large-scale wind strikes were of no problem, the abundance of sand and lack of hard structures meant her attacks were only damaging the enemy, Konoha was different.

Around the village were thousands of trees, essential for protection from enemy attacks. Temari’s fighting style wasn’t equipped for such terrains and she often forgot about how much damage her Wind Scythe jutsu could cause.

“Do I have to meet with Naruto?” she asked, leaning her chin on one hand.

“Nah, Naruto doesn’t really care, he has other things to deal with. It’s the other council members that are being troublesome.”

She smiled at her husband’s nonchalant attitude.

“So, is there a punishment or some fine other than a warning?”

Shikamaru opened his closed eyes, looking into the deep turquoise ones of the woman before him.

“Of course not, you’re Temari of the Sand, the Kazekage’s sister, the mother of the Hokage’s son’s best friend and the wife of the Hokage’s advisor, you get special treatment.” He winked.

Temari smirked, “Did you stick up for me?”

Shikamaru averted his eyes and blushed lightly, “Of course not, they knew that trying to implement a punishment on you would be a bother, so they just told me to tell you to be careful in the future. Bastards letting me take the fall.”

She smiled widely, standing slowly and walking around to her husband.

She knelt beside him, leaning against the low table.

“You didn’t stand up for you darling wife?” she asked, winking.

“Darling?” he huffed, “There’s nothing. . .”

An elegant twitch on his wife’s forehead stopped him from finishing that sentence.

He laughed uncomfortably.

Her forming frown slipped into a warm smile and she leaned over to kiss her lazy husband on the cheek.

“Thank you for telling me, I’ll try to be more considerate of the trees.” She whispered, giving a sly wink.

He smiled in return, chuckling lowly.

“Ew.” A third voice said.

The two looked up to see their young son standing in the doorway, game console still held in his hand.

Temari laughed, “What? Should you not be happy that your parents are still so in _love_?” she asked, wrapping one arm around her yawning husband.

Shikadai gagged, “No way, it’s gross.”

Shikamaru laughed.

“Go play shogi or something while I finish dinner.” Temari ordered, standing and brushing herself off.

The two men did as told, exiting the small kitchen.

“Oh and guys,” Temari called, just before they left, “don’t make me call you twice.”

The other two gulped audially and silently nodded, rushing into the next room.

Temari laughed to herself as she checked on the food.

_Men._


End file.
